


Never Gonna Give You Up

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Poetry, Yes I did make a poem from this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura DaichiFandom: HaikyuuMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: NoneDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:“Never gonna give you upNever gonna let you downNever gonna run around and desert youNever gonna make you cryNever gonna say goodbyeNever gonna tell a lie and hurt you”- Never Gonna Give You Up, Rick Astley





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this as a Kuroo POV. Also please don't ask how I managed this poem at 2am because I just don't know.

You asked me if I wanted you  
I said I was never gonna give you up

You asked me if this relationship would be better than your last  
I said I was never gonna let you down

You asked me if I wanted to be alone with him   
I said I was never gonna run around and desert you

You asked me if this was gonna hurt  
I said I was never gonna make you cry

You asked me if good things had to end  
I said I was never gonna say goodbye

You asked me if there was something I wasn’t telling you  
I said I was never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

I said I was never gonna give you up  
So baby please, will you be mine?


End file.
